


Punishing the con

by Astellehope



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: Ultra Magnus want to "punish" Megatron for all of his crime. Well...he will just frag him and let him go...Charming...
Relationships: Megatron/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Punishing the con

It was at the trypticon prison where Magnus went with Sentinel Prime. Well...not like Magnus wanted him near him or dislike him...but when they've reached the entrance of the prison, Magnus ordonned him to stay at the entrance like a dog...

Very charming...

And the soldier didn't expected that the mighty Ultra Magnus would visit the evil decepticons warlord Megatron.

"Magnus...what do you want ?"

Ultra Magnus says nothing. He just pick the decepticon, place him on his knees, the stomach against his knees and put his aft forward in the air.

"Wait...what are you doing ?"

The Magnus rise his hand and spank Megatron aft.

"Wha-!" Megatron said, surprised by the pleasure.

The Magnus continue to spank Megatron aft, faster and harder.

Megatron even started to rub his chaste plate against the Magnus's knees.

"Oh ! Frag ! Magnus ! Frag me !! Oh !" He begged.

"You like that, huh ?"

"Yes ! Yes ! Please ! Frag me !"

"Alright. If this is what you want. But with my conditions." Magnus said, before he lies Megatron on his berth of pitiful quality.

Megatron open his chaste plate and let his spike pressure, harsh and proud, without shame.

The Magnus pick of from his subspace a vibrator ring he attached around the beautiful spike of Megatron, letting the ring vibrating around the spike in a low speed and also take a sonde he shows to Megatron.

"Look at that. I will insert this sonde inside of your spike. With that inside of you, you won't overload until I take it off. Also, i don't want you touching anything or me, unless you. Do you understand ?"

"Yes !"

"Good boy."

The Magnus lubricate the sonde before he let the tip of the sonde against the little split of the spike of the decepticon.

Megatron can't wait. He rub his spike against the sonde.

"Don't be impatient."

When the Magnus make the sonde enter in the spike, Megatron started to move his hips with impatience.

"You like it, huh ? What a good pleasure bot you can be...how does humans call that ? Ha, yeah...whore."

Those harsh words excites more Megatron.

"Yes...this is so good..." He said when the last part of the sonde where all inside of his spike.

Magnus pick a ladt things of his subspace : handcuffs stasis. He handcuff the hands of Megatron above the head of the decepticon and attach his against the wall.

"Now we can start."

Megatron let his valve meet the air, waiting impatiently for the Magnus. Ultra Magnus could finally let his spike out of his sheath who has started to feel uncomfortable under his panels.

Ultra Magnus takes Megatron's legs, rise them up against the decepticon's shoulder and let his spike against the entrance of his valve.

He slowly let his spike penetrate the valve of the criminal, but with his vibrator ring around his spike, Megatron was so excited that he started to move his hips alone. The Magnus let his spike out of reach of Megatron.

Magnus felt...sadistic.

"How...impatient, Megatron. This is a real bad boy."

"Please...I'm sorry...frag...frag me..." Megatron beg.

As punishment, Ultra Magnus accelerate the speed of the ring.

"Now listen, Megatron. More you'll be disobedient, more I'll accelerate the speed of the ring. And I won't let you overload. Am I clear ?"

"Yes ! You are ! Now please frag me ! Hard !"

Magnus started to feel some pity for him. Megatron his suffering for a good moment, now. The Magnus let his spike enter the valve. Megatron his so desperate, but his valve his really yet. There is no need for a preparation. Might as well at go fast at the beginning.

Everytime the Magnus clap his spike inside or Megatron's valve, Megatron was always screaming of happiness and luxury. Megatron almost could overload when the Magnus has pinched his outer knot.

"Almost...please...oh ! Ah !"

It was more beautiful when the Magnus hit a specific knot inside of his valve, making Mgatron's back arch in pleasure.

"Oh ! Yes ! Yes ! More ! Harder ! Faster !"

"Tigh...oh !! Yes !"

Finally, the Magnus overload inside of Megatron. But Megatron couldn't free himself of his excitement. He was still moving his hips. His spike need to be free, rushing in the air.

Magnus took the base of the decepticon's spike and take the sonde with his other hand, rubbing the inside of his spike with the sonde.

When the Magnus took off the sonde, Megatron finally overload while he is screaming highly.

This is later, after a good nap, that he have been discovered by the soldier, still in the same position of vulnerability, left by-

"MAGNUUUUUUS !!"

Yes...by Magnus...


End file.
